


Precipice and the Fall

by ataraxic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Azkaban, Dark fic, F/M, Fantasizing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Obsession, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataraxic/pseuds/ataraxic
Summary: Imprisoned again in Azkaban, Antonin Dolohov obsesses about dead mudblood Hermione Granger. He regrets, he hates, and ultimately decides that if she had lived, she would have been his until the day she died.Then he finds out she's alive.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger
Comments: 30
Kudos: 193





	Precipice and the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Introspective one-shot from Dolohov's POV about Hermione and his obsession with her. If there's enough demand, I might add on to this. :)
> 
> Remember, this is a dark fic. I do not endorse abuse, rape/non-con, or anything that occurs/will occur in this story, but I do write it. There's a VERY brief description of non-con/dub-con in the story. Please be warned and don't trigger yourself!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Antonin thinks about her all the time.

He knows she's dead; even with his curse underpowered from being Silenced, she's dead. Only he knew the counter-curse. It's why the dementors don't take away his thoughts and fantasies of her. He remembers dark brown eyes, pupils blown with fear as she lay defenceless because of him from her place on the floor; he remembers bushy brown hair, fluffed around her as she's in front of him and sparking with uncontrolled magic. He can see clearly in his mind's eyes her unconventional beauty, her heart-shaped face, high cheekbones, button nose and tantalizing pink lips parted as she desperately Silenced him. He'll never know if her next spell was going to be something as simple as a _stupefy_ or a hex, or a more complicated spell meant to harm, perhaps a curse that would have resulted in her survival.

But he wants to. He wants to know.

However, instinct had kicked in. Enemy, threat. After his release, he'd been briefed on the children, what little information they had. Umbridge hadn't been particularly useful, regardless of her eagerness to get rid of them and their followers during her tenure. The DA, he recalled from her simpering words. Dumbledore's Army. _A farce._

She'd been called the Brightest Witch of Her Age. She'd been recognized as the brains behind the so-called 'Golden Trio', the reason Harry Potter was still alive. She'd been, out of all of the _children_ defying the Dark Lord, the only potential threat to be taken seriously.

And instead, with a single curse of his own making, she had died on the floor of the Department of Mysteries, bleeding out and surrounded by the lashing of purple magic spawned from his curse.

Those details are unimportant. As he lays on his stiff cot in Azkaban, large pianist's hands folded over his chest and long legs crossed at the ankle, he thinks about Hermione Granger and all his missed opportunities because of one poorly thought out spell.

Though he saw her for only a moment, his mind fills in the blanks. When the dementors are near, he laments his hastiness, wondering if he had captured her and brought her successfully to the Dark Lord, would he have been able to plead for her life? If she lived after that, he could have easily claimed her for himself, and his curiosity about her might have been sated before he got bored and killed her.

While his first loyalty is always to his Lord and his cause, Antonin isn't so prejudiced as to not take his fill of pretty mudbloods when the opportunity arises. He's unmarried and determined to forever stay that way, but that doesn't preclude a little fun here and there.

The difference between his 'fun' and Hermione Granger is unknown to him, but he's never… _valued_ a mudblood before. He's never regretted killing one. But this mudblood's death bothers him, is something he does regret. He's left with only his increasingly unfulfilling imagination.

And so when the dementors are close, he regrets her death, but when the dementors are farther away and attending to another's despair, he fantasizes about being cradled between her thighs, pounding into her as she struggles against him. Sometimes she submits, sometimes she doesn't; in all of them, though, she comes hard around his cock and he fills her with his seed. Why should he care about impregnating her? He was only ever going to kill her, but that didn't mean she wouldn't have had her uses first.

So he lays there and dreams and thinks and fantasizes about dead Hermione Granger and all he's been denied by her death, fumes and seethes and hates her for being so weak as to die because of an underpowered curse through her own hand; then it _morphs_.

He decides maybe he wouldn't have killed her in the end. Maybe he would have kept her. Maybe, when the war was won and Harry Potter defeated, he would have her submission and she would obey him like a wife; although he has no use for a one, the thought of her cooking his meals, cleaning his home, and warming his bed among other things, is appealing.

Maybe, if somehow Potter succeeded and won, he would have taken her with him to Russia, to his ancestral home and his family's remaining House-Elves. He wouldn't kill her, maybe wouldn't even hurt her outside of the bedroom unless to punish her for disobedience.

He knows, acknowledges, accepts that he's obsessed with a dead girl. It's a futile thing that he thinks will drive him mad before long, and in some ways he doesn't care, and in others, he just laments her loss and the future he could have had if he had only chosen a curse less deadly.

Then he's free once again. He breathes in cold, misty air and feels the spray of freezing ocean water on his body. He returns to Malfoy Manor; he returns home. He finds out that Hermione Granger survived, her _silencio_ saving her life in the end, and he knows.

He knows that next time he sees her, he won't let her escape. He knows that he will be her past, present, and future.

He knows that she's his, and as she's claimed his mind, he will claim her soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk in the comments if you want a continuation!
> 
> Let it be known that if I add on, it will continue to be a dark fic. There will probably not be any romance between Antonin/Hermione.


End file.
